Spike The Series
by Crutey
Summary: Spike is brought back to life by the ptb, these are his continuing adventures. I suck at summaries but please read and review.


**Spike**

**Rebirth**

The thunder and lightning crackled over head as the rain pelted onto the streets of New York city. A singular man in a leather jacket walked down the street hunching his shoulders and drawing his head into his jacket, he checked the darkness behind him and ducked silently into the churchyard which sat on the corner of the street.

He pulled away a board that covered a broken window and climbed in silently, he shook himself clean of the rain and sat waiting silently. Night came and he was starving as a giant bolt of lightning crashed onto the roof causing it to cave in, he still sat hardly even blinking at the rubble that littered the floor of the church.

"Three…Two…One…we have lift off" said the man as he lit a cigarette just as another bolt of lightning hit the floor where the rubble had landed. The energy pulsed between the rubble then it seemed to shot between it all causing a circle of pour which he walked up too. A great dome of electricity shot up in the circle, he still didn't flinch.

The dome died as quickly as it came to life and the man smiled whilst slowly taking off his jacket and draping it over the form of the blonde man which crouched in front of him. "Welcome Back Spike…You're late."

…

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Spike as he walked up and down the aisle with his long black leather jacket trailing behind him like some demonic bride.

"Like I told you your destiny" said the bloke who had sat so patiently waiting for him as he scratched his forehead in frustration.

"Look mate I appreciate you bringing my coat and having a fag ready for me but if you don't give me some more answers, soul or not I'm going to kill you" said Spike as he pointed violently at the man with short brown hair.

"Look for the last time…" said the man before being cut off by Spike who leapt forward dragged him to his feet.

"if you say it's my destiny one more time, I'll…I'll…look there isn't a name for what I'll do to you yet but when they see you they'll call it a Spike. I'm getting bloody sick of this I die in Sunnydale fighting and may I add giving it the last kick that kills the bugger only to find myself in L.A. I fight the good fight etcetera etcetera etcetera there in the end killing forty or fifty demons in an alleyway, I got a dragon in a headlock when suddenly I'm dust but I'm thinking 'well at least that's the last of it,' but no I wake up in…where am I?" asked Spike as he took another drag on his fag.

"New York City, by the way…" said the man with a discrete and a point towards Spikes exposed genitals.

"Do I look like I care just tell me what's going on" growled Spike as he shifted to his vampire face.

"The powers that be brought you back…fight the good fight you know that usual stuff" said the man as Spike slowly lowered him to the floor.

"What if I don't want to fight the good fight?" asked Spike as he turned quickly and stared up at the crucified Jesus who still hung on the wall.

"Well the way I see it is, if you don't you kick around until your dusted in which case you go to some hell dimension for your crimes, if you don't get dusted you'll be killed eventually in the apocalypse and go to some hell dimension. If you do fight the good fight however when the apocalypse comes you become human and get to go the a heaven or the Heaven, I'm still not sure what that whole deal is" said the man rather quickly as he dropped to the ground again.

"That prophecy was intended for Angel…where the hell is he anyway?" asked Spike as he shifted back into human form.

"There is more then one prophecy you know. Angel isn't here he isn't anywhere really, he's just kinda floating in limbo waiting for someone to decide where he goes in the grand scheme of things. He isn't important anyway you're the man or vamp for this gig" said the man with a reassuring smile.

"They want me not him?" asked Spike with a cocky smile "I'm better then him. I'm the champion…now I like the sound of that, Spike champion of good, no how about Spike champion of the world" grinned Spike as he threw his cigarette butt on the floor.

"How about you just get called Spike?" said the man as he lit another cigarette and handed it to Spike.

"So let me guess you're Doyle, visions from the powers that be, half demon, one side of the family an ancient sect set on mass destruction whilst the other runs an accountancy firm from Dublin?" said Spike as he took another inhale on his cigarette.

"Close but no cigar, I knew Doyle he was a good friend but I'm Cassidy. Never been to Ireland although that's where my family is originally from but I was born here and raised here as were my parents so that makes us American were not like a load of New Yorkers who haven't been to Ireland in a couple of generations but still consider their homes on the emerald isle. I'm not half demon…full blooded demon of Kaoria, great warriors in our time but our time has passed and now my dad owns the dry cleaning place on 8th, you know it?" asked Cass with a smile as he walked around a little to stretch his legs.

"Alright I think I'm up to speed so come on give me a quest" said Spike as shadow boxed the air, he looked like he was ready for a fight.

"A quest what the hell is this the middle ages? I only get visions when they come I don't have a 'quest' for you yet although I have a request, lest go buy you some pants" said Cass as he yanked Spikes jacket closed.

…

The two left the church that night side by side into the night ready to fight the good fight, Spike's coat billowing in the darkness as a mouldy pair of priest's pants covered his shame.

To Be continued….

Next time: Spike gets his first quest and he catches up with an old 'friend'.


End file.
